Pembroke
Ottawa Valley (Pembroke) was a small hometown in eastern Ontario that was chosen by Kelsi Nielsen and Jason Cross to be on Wipeout Canada. Area Code 613. In High School Musicals 1, 2 and 3, Pembroke Ontario is said to be the borest place in the universe. Gabriella Montez Gabriella Montez 'was going to live here but she looks like she lives here. In Episode 7, she, Sharpay and Kelsi was announced that they are now national champions of arm wrestling but Birdo said it was changed back to Kelsi Nielsen. She was moved to Arnprior since the second season. When the two settle in Albuquerque, New Mexico, Gabriella's mother promises they will not relocate until she graduates high school and Birdo does that. Gabriella begins attending East High mid-year in the first film. Hoping to escape the "freaky genius girl" reputation she had earned at her previous schools,''High School Musical script, p. 8. Retrieved 2009-08-08. she does not join any extracurricular activities. Her first friend at East High is Troy Bolton, whom she had met at a ski lodge karaoke party on New Year's Eve, however she quickly makes friends with Taylor McKessie, who finds out about Gabriella's various academic accomplishments and urges her to join the school's nation decathlon team. Gabriella is hesitant, but eventually agrees. Having unearthed a passion for performing at the karaoke party, Gabriella decides to audition for the school musical, but is too late. It is only when the musical's director, Ms. Darbus, overhears Gabriella singing with Troy that she gives them both a callback. Gabriella is uncertain about perusing the lead role, especially when Taylor and the other members of the decathlon team tell her that the musical will take her focus off the upcoming decathlon event. Taylor and her friends stage an intervention, which portrays Troy as not caring about Gabriella or the musical. Heartbroken, Gabriella drops out of the running for the lead role. However, Taylor eventually confesses what she did and helps Gabriella make the decathlon and the musical auditions. Gabriella and Troy earn the lead roles, beating out Sharpay Evans, who had previously tried to thwart her chances of making the callbacks. In the second film, Gabriella has maintained her romance with Troy, and the couple, along with their friends, get jobs at the Lava Springs country club. Seeking revenge, Sharpay lures Troy away from Gabriella and his friends, showering him with various luxuries, including promising college opportunities. After Troy repeatedly breaks his promises and backs out of his commitments, Gabriella breaks up with him, only for the couple to reunite. In High School Musical 3: Senior Year, a Stanford-bound Gabriella is uneasy about the fast pace her life has taken. Before graduation, Gabriella briefly considers taking classes at the local university for a year and going to Stanford when she is ready, much to the dismay of Taylor and Ms. Montez. Troy urges Gabriella to accept an early orientation. Gabriella goes to Stanford but must drop out of the school musical (allowing Sharpay to fill the lead role) and miss prom. Wanting his last dance at East High to be with Gabriella, Troy drives to Stanford and the two share an intimate prom of their own. He convinces Gabriella to return to East High for opening night of the musical and for graduation. Gabriella will attend Stanford and study law. She was referenced by Sharpay in Sharpay's Fabulous Adventure. Runs like Birdo but in the school acts like Mad Scientist Tasha. Birdo, who is the name for Pearl's daughter. Gabriella, who was named for the daughter of High School Musical writer Peter Barsocchini but modeled after a girl Barsocchini met before his teenage years,HSM writer Peter Barsocchini on his daughter Gabriella Big Pond. Retrieved on 2009-08-08. is portrayed by Vanessa Hudgens in the first three films of the franchise. Hudgens had previously auditioned for other Disney Channel projects. During auditions, Hudgens was paired with Zac Efron, who landed the role of Troy, at each callback,[http://teacher.scholastic.com/scholasticnews/indepth/highschoolmusical2.asp "Catching up with the cast of High School Musical"] Scholastic. Retrieved on 2009-08-08. with director Kenny Ortega saying "We tried to separate them and try them with other partners but it didn’t work. The magic was already there between them.""High School Musical Cast: London Press Junket" Gossip Center. Retrieved on 2009-08-08. Following Hudgens' 2007 nude photo scandal, reports claimed that Adrienne Bailon and other actresses would replace Hudgens in the third film of the franchise.Adrienne Bailon Vanessa Hudgens ‘High School Musical’ Replacement Pop Crunch. Retrieved on 2009-08-08. However, Disney had denied the reports'Musical' star not dumped by Disney MSNBC. Retrieved on 2009-08-08 and Hudgens returned for High School Musical 3. Hudgens will not, however, reprise her role for High School Musical 4.Back to Junior Varsity for Disney's "High School Musical" Franchise The New York Times. Retrieved on 2009-08-08. Gabriella Montez is a female High School Musical character who is played by Vanessa Anne Hudgens in the High School Musical series and the High School Musical movies. She is one of the main characters in the High School Musical movies and the High School Musical series, along with Troy Bolton, Sharpay Evans, and Ryan Evans, Taylor McKessie and Chad Danforth. Gabriella Montez joins East High School, and is an academic genius with a wonderful singing voice. She catches Troy Bolton's attention the first day she comes to the school, and starts singing with him. She ends up singing with Troy in the school's musical production. Trina Vega '''Trina Vega (Daniella Monet) is Tori's older sister and she works at Lava Springs and chats with Allen Ford from Pembroke on Wipeout Canada, who attends Hollywood Arts, and she is also the reason for Tori attending the same school. In the pilot episode, Trina was supposed to perform in the big showcase with Andre. After an allergic reaction to a Chinese herb gargle that was supposed to make her sing better, Tori takes Trina's place in the showcase which leads to Tori enrolling at Hollywood Arts. It is guessed she is half Latina, because Tori is. Trina is portrayed as being extremely difficult to deal with, and among the main cast, Tori is the most intolerant of her due to them being sisters. Tori and Trina's parents don't like dealing with her either (they even said, "You don't even have to bring her back!" in "Locked Up", forcing Tori to bring her sister along just to get rid of her). Cat is the only one with whom Trina typically gets along. Trina believes that acting and singing is her destiny, despite her being quite talentless. It is unclear how she got into Hollywood Arts, though she can somewhat act, and, more recently, was revealed to be gifted in karate ("Helen Back Again"). She has an attitude of a (wannabe) celebrity, and acts like a total diva, believing everything should be about her. Trina is quite selfish and shallow most of the time, and sometimes is antagonistic to Tori. One example is the episode "The Birthweek Song," where Tori works really hard on a song for Trina's birthday, but Trina doesn't appreciate it, saying that it's not a real present because Tori didn't pay money for it; in fact, she even sold it to a record producer as she took the credit for writing and singing it. Another example is "Ice Cream for Ke$ha", where she made Tori be her personal servent for a whole month, but luckily Tori won her a private concert from Ke$ha and didn't have to serve her anymore. She is often willing to degrade herself to ridiculous extents for fame, like dressing as a hamburger and singing kiddie songs. Trina is shown to be kind and caring in some episodes though, like in "Tori the Zombie", where she drives two hours to help get Tori's zombie mask off her face, although she was late because she stopped for ice cream, or in "Wok Star", where she pretends to be a celebrity to make Mrs. Lee late for Jade's play, though one could argue that she only did it because she wants to be a celebrity really badly. In "Beggin' on Your Knees", she also warns Tori that her class partner and date, Ryder Daniels, might just be using her, so she can be concerned about Tori when she wants to be. As well as in 'Tori Gets Stuck' she warns Tori before she smells a bouquet of bush daises,which she allergic to. Trina is often seen being tricked into doing things that Tori doesn't want to herself, such as going on a date with Lendal in "Rex Dies". Recently she has shown some minor character growth as is seen in "Locked Up" when she tries to get Tori out of prison. Though she is somewhat shallow she does care for her friends and family and will help them out even if it is somewhat reluctantly. In "Helen Back Again", Trina is kicked out of Hollywood Arts, but because there was a file mix-up, she thinks it was Tori who didn't pass her audition. Tori attempts to tell her the truth but Trina gives out a speech on how hard it is for her to be the talented one in the family, and if she could, she would share some of her "talent" with Tori, and Tori just realizes that telling the truth to Trina would just really hurt her feelings and that she would lose all confidence within herself. However, after saving the principal Helen from a fake thief (Robbie), she is let back in still unknowing that she was truly kicked out. In "Pembroke vs. Petawawa", she is in team Petawawa because of Allen Ford and Kelsi Nielsen's annoyance. In Wipeout Canada, Chad is called a cat ross when Pearl Krabs gets Abigail Santos and her annoyance but failed. Sharpay Evans Sharpay Evans say's it is Pembroke's last day for the show Wipeout Canada. Before Kelsi Nielsen said she won arm wrestling, the Ice Climbers did not beat Troy and Gabriella. She was moved to Petawawa since the second season of Wipeout Canada and it is still going to premiere. Sharpay Evans is the main antagonist in the series and a minor character on Wipeout Canada. Sharpay and her fraternal twin brother Ryan are the co-presidents of the East High Drama Club. Her parents are the owners of the Lava Springs Country Club. At the country club, she has a group of three backup singers called the Sharpettes. She also has a Yorkshire Terrier dog named Boi who first appears in the second film and again in the third. Throughout all the films, it has been show that, while Sharpay has her romantic sights set on Troy, Zeke Baylor of the East High Basketball Team has a large crush on her, constantly offering to bake her things. In High School Musical, she accepts his cookies at the end. In High School Musical 2, she is paired with him while the other couples assemble on the golf course. In High School Musical 3: Senior Year, Zeke is Sharpay's date to prom until High School Musical 3 and Wipeout Canada. In the final movie, she chooses to attend the University of Albuquerque like Chad with Performing Arts as her major. Her brother goes on to attend Juilliard in New York. Sharpay is a fab girl that love her sister leah and love pink . {C Sharpay is portrayed as a drama queen: arrogant, egotistical, domineering, and melodramatic. She likes to boss her brother, Ryan Evans, around and loves to be in control. She also wants everything fabulous and more. It has been said that if she could play both lead roles, her own brother would be out of a job. She wants everything around her to be fabulous and often wears glittery, bright pink clothing. She seems to view Troy as a status symbol in High School Musical and High School Musical 2, Gabriella as a roadblock until the end of High School Musical 3 where she becomes her friend, and Kelsi as a tool to be discarded on her whom until the end of the third movie. Sharpay never stops in the pursuit of something she wants. Though she is generally tinely unkind to some people around her, she does however truly love her family and dog and though she doesn't generally show it much, respects Gabriella and talent for singing. It is also hinted that she and Gabriella became friends by the end of their senior year. Her occasional tiny tiny cruelty is born out of a desire for everything she's involved with to be fabulous. Although she opts for some outrageous costumes during her performances, she does posses very very good fashion sense. Over the course of the series she slowly goes through certain stages in which she becomes a better person in the end. Sharpay Evans is the main antagonist of the series, particularly in the first two films. She is the co-president of the East High drama department alongside her fraternal twin, Ryan, with whom she has starred in seventeen school productions. High School Musical script, p. 10. Sharpay appears to have the most power in the drama department, leaving Ryan as her right-hand man. However, the sibling loyalty is not always mutual. Classmate Taylor McKessie suspects that if Sharpay "could figure out how to play both Romeo and Juliet, her own brother would be aced out of a job." High School Musical script, p. 33. Sharpay's family is very affluent; their wealth stems from the country club, Lava Springs, her parents own. In High School Musical, Sharpay is shown as being somewhat popular. Students on campus seem to fear her, as they scour to make room for her in the hallways or cafeteria. Fear also appears to be the reason why other students, such as Kelsi Nielsen, remain apart of Sharpay's posse. Sharpay is sometimes the victim of playful jokes and light teasing from the East High basketball team, despite the fact that one of their star players, Zeke Baylor, has a crush on Sharpay. Sharpay's talents are challenged for the first time when Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton are called back for the lead roles in the musical. To ensure that she and Ryan remain in the spotlight, Sharpay convinces Ms. Darbus, the musical's director, to switch the date of the callbacks to the same day as Troy's district championship basketball game and Gabriella's national decathlon. However, Troy and Gabriella still manage to make the callbacks and are cast in the lead roles of Arnold and Minnie. In the second film, Sharpay seems to have gained more popularity, with adoring fans wanting her signature in their yearbooks at the end of the school year. Sharpay plans to steal Troy away from Gabriella during summer vacation. She has the manager of Lava Springs, Mr. Fulton, hire Troy to work at the country club, ordering him to do so, whatever it takes. The cost of Troy's employment is the employment of Gabriella and their friends. Realizing that she must now try to win Troy's affections with extreme measures, Sharpay brings Troy into the high class world of her family, which eventually leads to his promotion and college opportunities. Sharpay also convinces Troy to sing with her in the Midsummer Night Talent Show, abandoning plans to enter the show with Ryan. Ryan begins to step out of Sharpay's shadow and Troy eventually begins to free himself from Sharpay's grip. Sharpay is unable to perform at the talent show, but does join Troy and Gabriella's duet in the background, along with their other friends. Despite having little involvement in the show, the fixed competition's prize, the Star Dazzle Award, was going to be given to her, but she selflessly awards the prize to her brother, who arranged Troy and Gabriella's duet. By the third film, Sharpay's popularity seems to be limited among admiring boys. In her senior year, Sharpay meets Tiara Gold, a British transfer student eager to learn the ropes at East High by becoming Sharpay's student. Tiara's dedication is impressive, but it turns out to be a facade. On opening night of the spring musical, Tiara attempts to upstage Sharpay, but fails. Sharpay does not received a scholariship to the Juilliard School like she had hoped and will study the dramatic arts at the University of Albuquerque, but has agreed to return to East High to assist Ms. Darbus with the drama department and to continue her reign over Tiara. Sharpay becomes the main protagonist in her independent film, Sharpay's Fabulous Adventure, where she believes she is offered a role on Broadway and travels to New York with her dog, Boi. Her father agrees to give her a one-month limit to prove that she can stand on her own: if she fails, then she will work for him at the Lava Springs Country Club. While in New York, she meets Peyton Leverette, the son of her mom's college friend, who takes her to a new apartment after she got thrown out of a penthouse for refusing to throw her dog out. After finding out that the agents really want her dog, not her, she befriends the star, Amber Lee Adams, who manipulates her into doing chores, being her manager in exchange for her dog's role, until she sees Amber Lee's true face. Roger, whose dog is on competition with Sharpay's, helps expose Amber Lee to the world, almost causing the show to be cancelled. Peyton shows a video of Sharpay's secret performance to convince the agents that she can save the show by replacing Amber Lee Adams. Sharpay's performance turns her into a star on Broadway and she starts dating Peyton. Sharpay is portrayed by Ashley Tisdale in the four films of the series. Tisdale, who was previously known for her starring role on the Disney Channel series "The Suite Life of Zack and Cody", insists that she was not offered the role of Sharpay and had to audition, also claiming that she almost didn't get the role because the Disney executives did not think she could play the "mean girl" role based on her performance in "The Suite Life". Ashley Tisdale on "The View" at YouTube. Retrieved on 2009-08-09. Tisdale said that she went into the auditions at the last minute,Jade/Elizabeth Gillies (Nickelodeon) Sometimes she is referred as a gank or a grunch. Jade has a bad relationship with her father, who is very cold to her, as seen in "Wok Star". She explains to Tori that he "hates her guts" because he does not empathize with her and thinks that aspiring to be a performer is "stupid". Sometimes, she serves as the main antagonist of the episode, such as in "Tori Gets Stuck" and "Prom Wrecker", in which she tries to sabotage Tori repeatedly, though the latter was out of hurt for a broken promise rather than spite. Jade is Beck's girlfriend and the two have been together for two years. Despite their opposite personalities, they love each other deeply. Jade's cautious personality makes her very territorial and overprotective of Beck and gets easily jealous when she sees him with other girls. However, she also has a generous side, as in the episode "Jade Dumps Beck", when she decides to get him a dog he wanted, as an apology for breaking up with him. She is intimidating to others, who stay out of her way and try to avoid getting her mad. Among all the main characters, Jade usually makes fun of both Tori and Robbie. Although she is usually supportive of his ideas. A running gag in the show is that she often mimics what Tori says with the accent of a Southern belle, to which Tori vehemently insists she doesn't have. Jade and Tori get off to a rocky start, though Tori's consistent kindness to her later compels Jade to warm up to her, leading to a loose friendship within their group. Jade will sometimes come to Tori for help, and Tori is consistently nice to her no matter how snarky Jade is. Jade is annoyed by Sinjin, who has a desperate crush on her to the point that he even broke into her house as seen in the episode "Wi-fi in the Sky". He constanly pines for Jade despite her relationship, although she can't stand him, and constantly threatens him to leave her presence. She usually gets along very well with Cat, who is hinted to be her best friend in the group, but still gets annoyed by her at times. She also gets along very well with Andre, showing concern for him during his problems, such as when he lost his record deal, and even being nice to him when they work together on a song which leads to Andre developing feelings for her. She never really finds out about his crush, but she does notice his strange behavior. Jade's friends are not usually bothered by her comments or behavior, as it is her nature. Jade is shown to be a hard worker and caring to the people she the loves most. She is a highly talented actress, singer, and playwright. Jade frequently wears fake highlights in her hair, wears black eyeshadow, black eyeliner, she also appears in one episode wearing black lipstick mainly wears light pink, light pink blush. And she has two piercings on her face, and a tattoo of a star on her right arm. She knows Spanish, along with Tori (She and Tori sing "Forever Baby" in Spanish for Festus in "The Wood"). Jade has a fascination with scissors, and can be seen cutting things, such as Tori and Trina's mother's flowers, french fries, her hair, or the janitor's full-sized trash can. Her locker is decorated with mini-scissors, and her online video chat screen name is "Scissor_Luv". In Season 2, Jade's white, pink, and red highlights are replaced with green highlights, and her hair goes from brunette to black. Jade is rebellious, brutally honest, and tough. Despite that, she shows support and care in her own ways and is shown to love her friends. When Kelsi Nielsen in "Chocolate Thunder" do some arm wrestling and workout, Birdo seems to be tricky at these. Tori Vega Tori Vega (Victoria Justice) is the main protagonist of the series. She is the younger sister of Trina Vega, and attends Hollywood Arts, a performing-arts high school, along with her is glitter bomb and action star. She was eliminated and losing to Allen Ford. Tori is admitted to Hollywood Arts after taking her sister's place in a big showcase at the school. Trina comes down with an allergic reaction to a Chinese herb and Tori is volunteered by Andre to take her place. Tori performs "Make it Shine" and everyone is impressed with her performance, including the principal who offers her enrollment to the school. Though initially feeling out of place at Hollywood Arts, Tori makes new, supportive friends and gets more comfortable. From there onward, the show details Tori's journey as she gets into wacky situations, and has different experiences and adventures with her friends, as she finds herself along the way. Tori's first day at Hollywood Arts starts off okay until she is humiliated in the acting teacher, Sikowitz's class by Jade West, the school's "mean girl" after getting iced coffee poured over her head as part of a skit. Embarrassed, Tori leaves the class to call her mom to transfer out and back into her old school, but Andre stops her by convincing her that she belongs at Hollywood Arts because she does have talent. Tori ends up staying and soon finds a close circle of friends including Andre, Cat Valentine, Robbie Shapiro, Beck Oliver, and even Jade; Although Jade is mean to her, Tori still helps her with her problems, which later compels Jade to warm up to her, starting a love-hate relationship between them. The two have been seen on occasion to actually be good friends when the situation allows. She is depicted as creative, nice, caring, forgiving, responsible, positive, easy-going, and friendly, though she can be sneaky and vindictive, going as low as to manipulate her friends and family (especially Trina), but will always do the right thing. Tori is shown to care for her friends and family a lot and is willing to help them no matter what, even when she is hesitant to. Her dream is to become a successful pop singer. She is also allergic to bush daisies. When Allen Ford dresses Tori to a male, he looks like yes. Squilliam Fancyson Squilliam Fancyson was a contestant on Wipeout Canada who lives in this place by Allen Ford's house. Moved to Laurentian Valley since the second season. Songs Many songs from High School Musical lives in Pembroke. *Can I Have This Dance? *Get'cha Head in the Game *Stick to the Status Quo *Breaking Free *We're All In This Together *What Time Is It? (Summer Time) *Work This Out *Gotta Go My Own Way *You are the Music in Me *Everyday *All for One *A Night To Remember *Just Wanna Be With You *Scream *Senior Year Spring Medley *We're All In This Together (Reprise) *High School Musical Contestants *Nicky Sapera *Allen Ford (appeared in HSM2, HSM and HSM3) *Evan Cundal *Kelsi Nielsen Category:Hometowns Category:Wipeout Canada Category:Pembroke, Ontario Category:Hometowns with love-hate relationships